bss_idea_sharingfandomcom-20200215-history
Summer idea
Summer Bear: Hello bee keeper what a lovely summer, you know what I should keep you occupied just in case you get board and I will even give you a gift! SO what do you say ()no ()yes if no well I guess I can wait untile the summer ends if yes wew lets get this party started!!!! quest fun in the sun collect 333 pollen at daytime hope you have fun (during the quests) good job now take these (1 sun smoothy), I heard a lot of bees like thema lot that it will preminatly incress a bee's speed well what do you say lets test if this is true. Quest: smoothy break feed one smoothy to one of your bees lets go! (during quests) great now we know it works have this ( 10 straw berries, 10 blueberries, 10 pineapples, 5 sunflower seeds, 1 royal jelly) ow for the next quest, here you go' quest summer surprise!!!! collect 2131pollen at daytime are u ready get set go (during quest) great job heres your surprise!!! (recive old sun hat) I've heard it incresses pollen during day time so anyways here's your next quest: fun at the sunflowers collect 5 sunflower seeds and feed 20 sunflower seeds to one of your bees and collect 3333 white pollen at daytime hurry up I do not have all year! (during quests) ahh good job take this (3 sun smoothies) now for the next one, royalin a sunny bee use 25 royal jellies I heard there's a rare chance to get a sunny bee from jellies but I forgot which one so let's just try the normal one.(during quests) huh? you didn't get one well here's a bit more rewards for helping me (recive 10 royal jellies, 5 glitter) now time to do the next one. Hat upgrade?! collect 5555 red pollen at daytime 5555 blue pollen at day time , 5555 white pollen at day time well do you want the second gift or nor?! (during quest) thanks let me give you an upgraded hat(recived sun hat) time to take things up a notch quest: new quests new areas collet 10000 pollen at daytime in all areas except stump and mountain top come on hurry up (during quest) thanks here you go (recived 1 gold egg 35000 honey)now do this Quest: stump gathering collect 55treat tokens in the stump fields come on I told it will be harder!(during quest) Thank you for your help take this (recived 5 sun smothies) hey remember the fruits and seeds I gave you I remember you can craft a sun smothy with it now lets see if it is real. quest: smoothy making lesson craft a sun smoothy are you done yet I need to give you your next quest before I go (during quest) nice yets feed it to one of your bees and get some other stuff for fun quests: fun in feeding and gathering feed your newly crafted sun smoothy to a bee and collect 5 M pollen during day time hey have fun( during quest) nice now for the last and final quest quest: sunning it up collcect 100M pollen in all fields at daytime craft 10 sun smothies feed 15 sun smoothies to a bee get a hive of 40 bees collect 3 star jelly tokens get 1 sun bee jelly collect 333 treat tokens . hey turns out that sun bee is the only legendary bee you can not get from royal jelly(during quest) okay I guess you've done all my quests here have this (reviced 100 tickers, 1 B honey, super big sun hat, 100 royal jelly,key to 40 bee gate,omega sun hat) Sun bee: a bee that resembles the sun legends say that it can use the suns power to do stuff Stats: speed 33 attack 2 coverts 250 honey in 4 seconds, gathers 22 honey in 2 seconds gifted abiity: increses all stats at daytime by X2+0.1 per level, demon and fire bee's attack also inflicts burn abilitys: light that burns the sun : inflicts burns to nerby enemys a 10by10 flower distance, disntence increases by level up (1by1 block per level up) also collects flowers in a 5by7 distance also increases by level up. likes:all fields at daytime Dislikes:all fields at night time Likes:coconut Burn: it does 5 damage per second lasts for 3-5 seconds can be stacked to 25 seconds Sun smoothy gives 100-300 bond and +1 bee speed for ever to a bee has a 1/250 chance to turn a bee gifted (except for event bees) crafted by:10 straw berries, 10 blueberries, 10 pineapples, 5 sunflower seeds, 1 royal jelly sun bee jelly: always turns a bee into a sun bee drop chances: lady bug and rhino beetle: 0.001% mantis and scorpion 0.05% werewolf 0.09% king beetle 0.1% tunnel bear 1%xluck divided by 100 if luck is over 101 if not it is just a 1% chance old sun hat: +10% pollen at day time Sun hat: +25% pollen at day time +25% speed at day time Omega sun hat:+50% pollen at daytime +33 speed at day time + 10 bee speed at day time +5% container space + 5 parachute speed +5 instant conversion +100 luck) 40 bee gate under the lid: needs 40 bees and 40 bee gate to open: there is coconut field all big flowers a 250 by 250 field 50% white 25% blue 25% red a 0.5% chance to drop coconut gives 50 bond and sun bee likes it no mobs